


Kakali Kiai

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon Compliant, Community: sd_ldws, Crack, M/M, Triple Drabble, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you up… Just remember, your Patronus can<br/>only protect you as long as you stay focused… Think of the happiest thing you can."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kakali Kiai

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into H50 Fandom! Written for the first round of [sd_ldws](http://sd_ldws.livejournal.com). The title _Kakali Kiai_ is my take on how you would say _Expecto Patronum_. Since that in Latin means 'I await a protector', I tried to go for the same wording (getting awaiting and guardian in Hawaiian).
> 
> First round challenge was to write in the crack genre with the prompt of 'racoon'. While I can inspire crack ideas in other people, I'm not so much good at it, haha. But I figured any fusion with HP would work just as well! Thanks to nikki & sarah for parsing this down to the 300 word limit. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve was never bothered by his ever-changing Patronus, being a linear, focused soldier. Whenever his focus changed over the years, his Patronus would too. As long as it stayed consistent during an Op, he never dug deeper.

Steve's wolverine lasted the longest--until John McGarrett was AK'd by Hesse and his happy memories disintegrated into vengence. A week after he _crucio'd_ Hesse into the sea (Danny, his voice of reason: _"You're an elite Auror now, Steven! Better than him!"_ ), the darkness receded enough for him to conjure one again.

His new _ohana_ wanted to show off and Danny laughed at the ethereal raccoon (cunning, spirited, protective) circling him before  
interacting with a monkey. Steve smiled--of course Grace was Danno's happiest memory.

Danny, detective at heart, constantly pestered Steve about it ( _"Why a raccoon? It's a mainland creature! What came before?"_ ). It was much easier distracting Danny into ranting ("Gracie's *not* going to learn Quidditch!" or "House system on the mainland's much better thank-you-very-much!") than letting the truth surface.

After a year of happily working with Danny and Dept. 5-0, Steve's raccoon stayed and he began to wonder why.

He found the answer two days after he was taken (Who makes a portkey out of a malasada box?) and held (In the dark jungle with Wo Fat and his _gaggle_ of Dementors). His answer came in the form of a brilliant _**seal**_ Patronus swimming through the air, scattering the Dementors, blinding Wo Fat and rescuing him from being Kissed.

"Steve!" Danny shouted, relieved, picking him up from the floor and embracing him.

"Danno..." He looked down in awe, smiling. "You're the raccoon."

Danny gave a snort and his patented _Really, Steven?_ look before smiling back. "I know, babe. I've always known."

(The team later found out both Patronuses had matching monkey tattoos.)


End file.
